


The cursed futa clip

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, F4A - Freeform, Futa, Masturbate, Orgasms, Other, Solo, big cum, boobs growth, cock growth, grows to a huge size, moan, porn clip, script offer, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: She discovers futa porn for the first time on the internet but something strange is gonna happen to her.
Kudos: 4





	The cursed futa clip

[Script Offer][F4A] The cursed futa clip [solo][futa][masturbate][Big cock][Cock growth][Boobs growth][grows to a huge size][porn clip][orgasms][moan][watching porn][big cum]

She discovers futa porn for the first time on the internet ...

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

[Mouse click sound] good so let's see what we can find on this porn site ... [laughter excited]  
I feel excited ... I want to cum sooo bad actually... hmmm ...  
These days I keep fingering me ... it must be the hormones ...  
Well then ... What are we going to watch? the lesbian clips? Humm noooo ? Gay ?? Umm no ... Anal? Hummm why not ... Big Dick? There we gooo ... [laughter excited]

Oh yes .. i like him very much .. I'll watch this ... Fuck!! he is hung like a horse ... it's crazy...

[She starts watching the clip]

[She starts fingering gently + groan] [sound of fingers rubbing her pussy]  
Hmmm ... yes .... Fuck!! look at that cock!!! it's so fat ... c'mon swallows his cock entirely sweety [ talking to the girl on the clip ] !!! you love to take his big cock don't you? [Background sound of porn movie]  
Oh my ... it turns me on ... my pussy is burning right now ... keep fucking her you bastard ... Show her what it feels taking a huge cock in her pussy .. . [rubs harder her pussy] Yessss ... ohh ... make her yell of pleasure !!!

[Now it's free time... you have to improvise for about 20 seconds or more .. you just have do like if she's having more and more pleasure .. she moaned more and more .. and feels that she's about to cum]

Hmmmm COME ON !!! It's coming [ moan ].. I think .. I'm gonna cum right now .... [movie stops] what ?? It's over ?? already? Fuck it was a trailer ..... NO NO I was about to cum ...

[Voice slightly breathless] Well let me watch another one.. what is this? futa?  
I've never seen that ... wait.. what does that mean futa? Ahhh a friend of mine told me about this type of clip ... but I don't remember the description completely..  
He told me that is about girls with huge cock while being attractive and toned ... well if I understood correctly [ rire ] ...  
Oh wait... i should try to find out on the wiki ..

[Check the definition of the word futa]  
Let's see....The futanari, often called futa is a genre of manga and anime hentai showing hermaphrodite, sometimes with exaggerated penis in their dimensions (one of the hentai principles) but also in their cums load.

Hmmmm ... uh ... Just to imagine what is going to be.. turns me on so bad Hummm ... there are so many fantasy on porn ahahah [laughing] ...   
I have to watch that ... it intrigues me [laughter shy ]  
Ohh? ... What is this clip? girlfriends4ever? My godness... oh they are well done .... it's 3D? ok good... so let's watch it..

[She starts watching it] woow ... but it's really well done ... .. look at her breats!!! oh my god hummm ...  
I feel it will please me ... humm .. [starts rubbing her pussy again] Hmmm ... yesssss [groan]  
Woow .... she has a big cock and he's not even hard yet ... it's growing ...  
I don't know why but seeing such a beautiful woman having such a big cock ... it makes me so horny ..  
Hmmm and it keeps growing.. oh my god ... her cock is getting harder too ... [groan] I wonder how the other girl will manage to suck her big cock [groan]  
Ohhh wow ... it doesn't stop growing ... it'll be a dream to have one like that between my legs ... and stroking it... umm ... Yesssss

[rubs her pussy quickly] Hmmm ... My pussy is ont fire ... I can't control myself hum ..... [rubs more quickly]  
Hmmm ... Yes ... and still swollen .. [notice that her clit changed] Huh ??? Fuckk!!!! Oh!!! my clit ... it hardened ?? .... Hmmm .... Woow ... what happens ???  
My clit is bigger than before ... and longer ??? my god.. i'm so horny right now... and sooo wet.... Hummm ... [groan]

[Growth sound]

What are these ??? Heyyy .... I have two bumps that grow under my clit ... do not tell me it is .. balls ????  
My body is changing just by watching the clip ... The clip is cursed ?? Hmmm ... I like this curse [groan] Ohhh and it is so sensitive ... I like too ...  
My clit became quite hard and red ... wait, wait??? [groan] and if I touch the top of my clit? [Touch her clit] Oh My god!!! it's so sensitive, Hummmmm .. [groan louder]  
This clip excites me as hell ... Hmmm ....

[Touches her breasts] Oh my nipples are becoming harder and my breasts are...getting bigger ... Hmmm ... ??  
Oh .. Oh .. .... my dream...having bigger breasts ... it's coming true ... God is too good to watch futas ... Hummmmm  
I don't know what this clip is doing to me but... [ moan ] I like it ... I love it ... I'm crazy about it .... I have never felt such a feeling before .. [keep rubbing her pussy ]  
I'm soaked .. I'm wet hummm ... [groan] ohhh yesssss  
I can not describe this feeling ...

Wooowww .... my breasts ... hummmm .. they are tearing up my !!! OH MY GOD it's too good !!! [cloths tears sound + growth sound]  
[Groan] yessss ohhh ... my breasts ripped my top Hummm ... [groan] I can lick my nipples ... now my boobs are so big and heavy ... hummm and it doesn't stop ...  
[.. When suddenly between her legs...] Ohh my god ... what am i feeling between my legs ??? Hmmmm [groan] OHHHHH .... my clit ... it grows again... Ohh yessss [groan]  
My clit is becoming a cock Hmmm ..... ohh I have to stroke it .. I have to feel it ....  
Will I finally be able to feel what a man feels when he masturbates? ... Hmmmm yessssss

[Takes her cock between her hands]

Seeing my cock growing between my hands while watching the girl with a horse cock on the clip ... [groan]

[stroking sounds] [growth sound] Hmmmm my cocks keeps growing ... it's getting heavy .... my cock is growing up to my desk..  
Woowww .... It must be more than 20cm .. Hummm OHHH this feeling ...

[keep jerking her cock with some wet sounds] hey .. but wait [ moan ] ... I can still put a finger ... I still have my pussy ... Oh my god !!! Quick!!! I want to have both pleasure at the same time !!! Hummmmm Yessss OHHHH !! That's awesomeeeee [ big moans ]  
Yes ... [puts a finger while she strokes her cock] ...  
Ohhhhh It's so good ... my dick is so big ... this clip is magic ... Hmmm ...  
My cock is growing up to me ... Wooowww ... it keeps growwwing growwing... [growth noise]  
It's heavy ... I began to have trouble holding it Hummm ... [groan] That's is so massive....  
Ohhhh ??? my cock is getting so big ... he slips between my tits ... my breasts are wanking my cock while it grows .... Hmmm ... it touches my lips now!! Oh my [ moan ] I can take it in my mouth ???... when it's going to stop gro... HUMPFFF ??? .. [her cock is going inside her mouth]

[Blowjob sound] [she deepthroats her cock + she gags a bit]

[Groan for a long time] [she's sucking her cock for a long time]  
[She moaned more and more with the cock in her mouth]

** ** Another free time!!! Improvisation time !! She is sucking her cock that keeps growing in her mouth ... she moaned at the same time to a point where it almost not possible to take her cock in her mouth ... she almost muffled ... ***

[She released her cock out of her mouth] Hmmm ... ohh Fuck shit ... [ heavy breath ] I am unable to keep in my mouth ... it is so big ... it is huge .... Hummm... it's so freaking huge... [ sexy voice ]  
Woooowwww !!! [she falls from her chair because of her cock being to heavy] Ouch .... [ laugh ] my cock is too big ... oh wooow... and my cock doesn't stop growing ... I can almost take my cock in my arms ... Hmmm [groan]  
I must continue to stroke with my arms ... humm Ohhh ... Yes .... [groan]  
My Cock .. Ohh ... [groan] is trying to seperate my breasts... so big it is ... Hmmm  
My balls start to grow too... it's like the size of a coconut [ giggle shy ] ... hummm .... I hardly manage to get my fingers in my pussy ... my balls are blocking the entry of my pussy...

[She keeps stroking her cock with her arms]  
Ohh yessss ... I feel that it will come ... I do not know if I will survive after that... [groan] ... but I feel I have ... [groan] gallons to cum .. .. Oh my God...  
I feel my balls ... swollen... they harden ... they swell ...

I feel I'll paint my room completely with my cum load [laugh with breathless voice] ......... OHHHH [groan]

[Intensive wets stroke sound ]

Ohh .. Yes ... my breast are growing too... .. Hmmmm ... I think i'm gonna cum so bad ...  
Oh my god ... [ moan ] I won't be able to hold such amount of cum... I'm scared [ hummm ]  
I can't resist .. [groan] it's pushing from inside ... [groan louder] I can't hold it ... it's so good [groan] yessss OHHH ... I MUST LET IT GO. ... [ big moan ]  
I'M GOING TO CUM !!!!! Ohhhhhh MY FUCKING GOD !!!!!! IT'S A HUGE FEELING !!! I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG [huge orgasm]

[She's cumming for a long time] [ yell of pleasure]

[ pause ]

[Deep breath] ... I ... I cummed everywhere ... how I'll clean this up ....  
I messed my room ... but ... Hmmm ... that was so fucking good ... and my cock is still hard hummmm ....

[Mother announces that she came home] Oh shit !!! my mother has just returned ... how I'll clean this up ??? and my cock ??? Oh shit...

[End]


End file.
